logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Google Doodles of 2014
January google new years day 2014.gif|New Year's Day (1st) Zora-neale-hurstons-123rd-birthday-5830801295933440-hp.jpg|Zora Neale Hurston's 123rd Birthday (7th) google Yasmin Ahmad's 56th Birthday.jpg|Yasmin Ahmad's 56th Birthday (7th) (Malaysia) google Simone de Beauvoir's 106th Birthday.jpg|Simone de Beauvoir's 106th Birthday (9th) google Haim Nachman Bialik's 141st Birthday (born 1873).jpg|Haim Nachman Bialik's 141st Birthday (9th) (Israel) google Annette von Droste-Hülshoff's 217th Birthday.jpg|Annette von Droste-Hülshoff's 217th Birthday (10th) (Austria, Germany, Switzerland) Doodle 4 Google 2014 - Poland Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google Winner (12th) (Poland) google Sofia Kovalevskaya's 164th Birthday.jpg|Sofia Kovalevskaya's 164th Birthday (15th) (Russia) GoogleDoolde-Josip Vandot's 130th Birthday.jpg|Josip Vandot's 130th Birthday (15th) (Slovenia) Google The 255th anniversary of the British Museum.jpg|The 255th anniversary of the British Museum (15th) (UK) Martin-luther-king-jr-day-2014-5114554967130112-hp.jpg|Martin Luther King Jr. Day (20th) holiday series 2013 #1.jpg|Chinese Christmas Eve (23rd) (Brunei, China, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines, Singapore, Taiwan, Thailand, Zimbabwe) holiday-series-2013-2-5173241802915840-hp.png|Chinese Christmas Day (24th) (Brunei, China, Dominican Republic, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines, Singapore, South Korea, Taiwan, Thailand, Vietnam, Zimbabwe) holiday-series-2013-3-4504416610680832-hp.jpg|Preparation for Chinese New Year (25th) (Australia, China, Hong Kong, Malaysia, New Zealand, Philippines, Singapore, South Korea, Taiwan, Thailand, United Kingdom, Vietnam) google-australia-day-2014-doodle-4-google-2013-winner.jpg|Doodle4Google Winner: Australia Day (26th) (Australia) Google Eugène Viollet-le-Duc's 200th Birthday.jpg|Eugène Viollet-le-Duc's 200th Birthday (27th) Doodle 4 Google 2013 - New Zealand winner.jpg|Doodle4Google Winner (New Zealand) Google Chinese New Year 2014.gif|Chinese New Year 2014 (31st) (Selected countries) February Celebrating-harriet-tubman-5662556353986560-hp.jpg|Celebrating Harriet Tubman (1st) (USA) 2014-winter-olympics-5710368030588928-hp.jpg|Sochi 2014 (7th) Valentines14.jpg|Valentine's Day (14th) (USA) AGK Toyota.png|Valentine's Day (14th) (International) March Unnamed2.jpg|Korean Independence Day (1st) (Australia, Bulgaria, Canada, Ethiopia, Greenland, Iceland, Kenya, Namibia, New Zealand, Oman, Palestine, Qatar, Russia, Singapore, South Africa, South Korea, Uganda, United States, Zimbabwe) Google St David's Day.png|St David's Day (1st) (UK) Giambattista Tiepolo Doodle.png|318th Anniversary of Giambattista Tiepolo (Italy) 2011022414260421TvOne logo 28201029.png|St Patrick's Day (17th) (Argentina, Australia, Bolivia, Brazil, Bulgaria, Chile, China, Canada, Colombia, Denmark, Ethiopia, Finland, Germany, Ghana, Greenland, Hong Kong, Hungary, Indonesia, Iceland, Ireland, Japan, Jordan, Kazakhstan, Kenya, Latvia, Malaysia, Namibia, New Zealand, Paraguay, Peru, Philippines, Romania, Russia, Serbia, Singapore, South Africa, South Korea, Sweden, Taiwan, Thailand, Turkey, Uganda, Ukraine, United Kingdom, United States, Uruguay, Vietnam, Zimbabwe) 2013 MPAA Rating Screen from Muppets Most Wanted.png|First Day of Spring (20th) (Global) unnamed-5.gif|First Day of Summer (20th) (Croatia, Fiji) File:Kirby.jpg|First Day of Fall (20th) (Argentina, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile, Paraguay, Peru, Uruguay) unnamed-2.gif|First Day of Winter (20th) American Samoa, Samoa) Ayrton Senna Doodle.png|54th Anniversary of Ayrton Senna (21st) GC Entertainment 2010.png|Agnes Martin's 102nd Birthday (22nd) April Google-447545.jpg|Cricket T20 World Cup 2014 Final (6th, Australia , Denmark , India , New Zealand) Google-4789937.JPG|Earth Day (22nd) (Global) Google-68499.jpg|St. George's Day (23rd) (United Kingdom May maria-gaetana-agnesis-296th-birthday-4706186624499712.6-hp.gif|Maria Gaetana Agnesi's 296th birthday (16th) (Italy) RubiksCubeAnniversaryGoogleDoodle.gif|Rubik's Cube Anniversary (19th) (Global) June ChildrensDay2014GoogleDoodle.jpg|Children's Day (1st) (Russia, Portugal, Nicaragua, Ecuador, Philippines, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Ukraine, Moldova, Romania, Serbia, Bulgaria, Albania, Macedonia) DragonBoatFestival2014GoogleDoodle.png|Dragon Boat Festival (2nd) (China, Malaysia) Italian Republic Day doodle.gif|Republic Day (2nd) (Italy) DenmarkNationalDay2014GogleDoodle.jpg|Denmark National Day (5th) (Denmark) D4g14.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2014 Winner USA (9th) (Australia, Brazil, Brunei, Bulgaria, Canada, China, Denmark, France, Greenland, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Ireland, Japan, Malaysia, New Zealand, Philippines, Russia, Singapore, Taiwan, Thailand, United Kingdom, United States) GoogleDoodlesFIFA2014NumberOne.png|2014 FIFA World Cup Day 1 (12th) (Global)Click here for animation GooglePH2014.jpg|Philippine Independence Day (12th) (Philippines) July GoogleCANADA2014.jpg|Canada Day (1st) Canada GOOGLE4THOFJULY2014.jpg|4th of July (4th) United States GoogleAlgeriaDoodle.jpg|Algeria Independence Day (5th) Algeria GoogleIndonesia2014.jpg|Indonesian Elections 2014 (9th) Indonesia Googlesafiye107.jpg|Safiye Ayla's 107th Birthday (14th) GoogleVasile2014.jpg|Vasile Alecsandri's 193th Birthday (21st) GooglePeru2014.jpg|Peru Independence Day (28th) Peru August GoogleZankovetska.png|Maria Zankovetska's 160th Birthday (4th) SingaporeNDP2014.jpg|Singapore National Day (9th) Singapore GOOGLEMDAY2014.jpg|Mother's Day (12th) (Thailand) KoreaLiberation2014.jpg|Korean Liberation Day (15th) (North & South Korea) September First Day of School 2014google.jpg|First Day of School (1st) (United States) Google2014-44573.jpg|Juliusz Slowacki's 205th Birthday (4th) Google Brazil Independence Day 2014.gif|Brazil Independence Day 2014 (7th) (Brazil) Googl2014-26788.jpg|Mid Autumn Festival (8th) (Japan) Google20114-87677.jpg|Sweden Elections (14th) (Sweden) unnamed (3)8798989779.jpg|Honduras Independence Day 2014 (15th) (Honduras) Google-255664.gif|40th anniversary of the first broadcast of Casimir (16th)(France) unnamed (2)kjllllll.jpg|Mexico Independence Day 2014 (16th) (Mexico) unnamed (1)kjjkhllj.jpg|204th anniversary of the First Government Assembly in Chile (18th) (Chile) Google New Zealand Elections 2014.jpg|New Zealand Elections (20th) (New Zealand) unnamed (18).jpg|First Day of Fall (23rd) unnamedjlkkjlklkljk.jpg|Saudi National Day 2014 (23rd) (Saudi Arabia) unnamed (12).gif|60th anniversary of the unveiling of the first Routemaster bus (24th) (United Kingdom) unnamed (11).gif|Google's 16th Birthday (27th) unnamed (2)nbvnbnvbvb.png|Guatemala Independence Day 2014 (15th) (Guatemala) unnamed (15) hghghhjjhgjhg.jpg|El Salvador Independence Day 2014 (15th) (el Salvador) unnamed (3)bnnbbvbvnbvn.png|Costa Rica Independence Day 2014 (15th) (Costa Rica) unnamed (16)fgfdggfdg.jpg|Nicaragua Independence Day 2014 (15th) (Nicaragua) unnamed (17)bvbcvbbvcvbc.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2014 - Malaysia Winner (16th) (Malaysia) unnamed (3)hfgfghfghhfg.gif|Children's Day 2014 (20th) (Germany) unnamed (18)nvbnvnnbnvbvnb.jpg|25th Anniversary of the first Monday Demonstration (4th) (Germany) unnamed (19)nbnvbnvbnbv.jpg|Korean Thanksgiving Day 2014 (8th) (south Korea) unnamed (20)nnbvbnvvbn.jpg|Mid Autumn Festival 2014 (8th) (Vietnam) unnamed (21)nvbvbbvnb.jpg|Ludovico Ariosto's 540th Birthday (8th) (Italy) unnamed (22)hfghgfhhggf.jpg|Feliza Bursztyn's 81st Birthday (8th) (Columbia) unnamed (23)gfdfgdfdfdh.jpg|Leo Tolstoy's 186th Birthday (9th) (global) unnamed (4)bvcvbbvccb.gif|Children's Day 2014 (9th) (Costa Rica) October unnamed8799878989.gif|Nigeria Independence Day 2014 (1st) (Nigeria) unnamed (6).jpg|National Batik Day 2014 (2nd) (Indonesia) Google-30045.gif|German Reunification Day (3rd) (Germany) Google-50074.jpg|Kenojuak Ashevak's 87th Birthday (3rd) (Canada) unnamed (1).gif|Brazilian Elections 2014 (5th) (Brazil) unnamed (2).gif|Thor Heyerdahl's 100th Birthday (6th) unnamed (7).jpg|Croatian Independence Day 2014 (8th) (Croatia) unnamed (8).jpg|Hangul Proclamation Day 2014 (9th) (South Korea) Google-585858.jpg|Francisco Giner de los Ríos' 175th Birthday (10th) (Spain) unnamed (9).jpg|R. K. Narayan's 108th Birthday (10th) (India) unnamed (3).gif|Children's Day (12th) (Brazil) unnamed (10).jpg|Stella Maria Sarah Miles Franklin's 135th Birthday (14th) (Australia) Google-877307.jpg|Christopher Wren's 382nd Birthday (20th) unnamed (11).jpg|1 Month Anniversary of Mangalyaan Entering Mars' Orbit (24th) (India) unnamed (12).jpg|Austrian National Day 2014 (26th) (Austria) unnamed (4).gif|Brazil Elections 2014 (Second Round) (26th) (Brazil) unnamed (17).jpg|Jonas Salk's 100th Birthday (28th) Google-77893.jpg|Shin Saimdang's 510th Birthday (29th) unnamed (14).jpg|Turkish Republic Day 2014 (29th) (Turkey) unnamed (15).jpg|Niki de Saint Phalle's 84th Birthday (29th) unnamed (16).jpg|Lotfia El Nady's 107th Birthday (29th) unnamed (13).jpg|Maria Izquierdo's 112th Birthday (30th) (Mexico) unnamed (5).gif|Halloween (31st) unnamed (6).gif|Halloween (31st) unnamed (7).gif|Halloween (31st) unnamed (8).gif|Halloween (31st) unnamed (9).gif|Halloween (31st) unnamed (10).gif|Halloween (31st) unnamed (1) bvcbvbbvnnvb.png|Hannah Arendt's 108th Birthday (14th) November unnamed (5).jpg|Mariquita Sanchez de Thompson's 228th Birthday (1st) (Argentina) unnamed 888888.jpg|86th anniversary of the First Radio calisthenics broadcast in Japan (1st) (Japan) unnamed (2).jpg|Day of the Dead (2nd) (United States, Mexico) unnamed (4).jpg|Panama Independence Day 2014 (3rd) (Panama) unnamed (3).jpg|114th anniversary of the Premiere of The Tale of Tsar Saltan (3rd) (Russia) Us-elections-2014-5687179812536320.3-hp.gif|Election Day (4th) (United States) gooooooogle.jpg|Loy Kra Thong Day 2014 (6th) (Thailand) GOOGLEBERLIN2014.jpg|25th Anniversary of the fall of the Berlin Wall (9th) Google4doodlePH2014.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2014 - Philippines Winner (10th) (Philippines) Google11000.jpg|Kemal Sunal's 70th Birthday (11th) (Turkey) Veterans2014GOOGLE.jpg|Veteran's Day 2014 (11th) (United States) Google Poland2014.jpg|Poland Independence Day 2014 (11th) (Poland) Google Father's Day 2014 Indonesia.png|Father's Day 2014 (12th) (Indonesia) Google Philae robotic lander lands on Comet 67P doodle.gif|Philae robotic lander lands on comet 67P/Churyumov–Gerasimenko (12th) (United States) Google Seok Joo-myung's 106th Birthday.gif|Seok Joo-myung's 106th Birthday (13th) Google Mokhtar Dahari's 61st Birthday.jpg|Mokhtar Dahari's 61st Birthday (13th) File:Gooogle2014.jpg|Children's Day - Multiple Countries (20th) (Bosnia And Herzegovina , Canada , Finland , France , Ghana , Greece , Iceland , Ireland , Israel , Kenya , Malaysia , Netherlands , Philippines , South Africa , Spain , Sweden) HenrideToulouseLautrec150thbirthday.JPG|Henri de Toulouse Lautrec's 150th birthday thanksgiving-2014-5710296937136128.4-hp.gif|Thanksgiving Day (27th) (USA) unnamed (5)nnvbvbvbn.jpg|Taiwan Elections 2014 (29th) (Taiwan) unnamed (6)vbnbnvbn.jpg|Saint Andrew's Day 2014 (30th) (UK) unnamed (7)nbvnbvnvb.jpg|Corita Kent's 96th Birthday (20th) (USA) unnamed (8)nmbmbnmbnnmb.jpg|Ofra Haza's 57th Birthday (19th) (Israel) unnamed (9)nnbvnnbnvb.jpg|Children's Day/Doodle 4 Google 2014 - India Winner (14th) (India) unnamed (10) bbnbvnbnvb.jpg|25th Anniversary of the Velvet Revolution (17th) (Czech republic, Slovakia) unnamed (11)bnnbnbbvn.jpg|Amalia Eriksson's 190th Birthday (18th) (Sweden) unnamed (12)vbbvnnbvb.jpg|Morocco Independence Day 2014 (18th) (morocco) unnamed (13)fgdfgdfgf.jpg|Zofia Nałkowska's 130th Birthday (10th) (Poland) unnamed (14)bvnnbvbnbv.jpg|Cecília Meireles's 113th Birthday (7th) (Brazil) December annie-jump-cannons-151st-birthday-5677811415121920-hp.jpg|Annie Jump Cannon's 151st Birthday (11th) (USA) Bandicam 2014-12-23 06-15-08-083.jpg|Christmas Day 1 (23rd) Bandicam 2014-12-24 06-45-52-379.jpg|Christmas Day 2 (24th) Bandicam 2014-12-25 07-36-12-514.jpg|Christmas Day 3A (25th) Bandicam 2014-12-25 07-38-37-876.jpg|Christmas Day 3B (25th) GOOGLENEWYEAR20151.gif|New Year's Eve (31st) GOOGLE333333.png|New Year's Eve (31st) Part By Part unnamed (3)hgffghfg.png|Doodle 4 Google 2014 - Japan Winner (1st) (japan) unnamed (19).jpg|Romanian National Day 2014 (1st) (Romania) unnamed (20).jpg|UAE National Day 2014 (2nd) (UAE) unnamed (21).jpg|Anna Freud's 119th Birthday (3rd) unnamed (22).jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2014 - South Africa Winner (3rd) (south Africa) unnamed (4).png|Thailand's national day (5th) (Thailand) unnamed (5).png|Lina Bo Bardi's 100th Birthday (5th) (Brazil) unnamed (23).jpg|Finland Independence Day 2014 (6th) (Finland) unnamed (24).jpg|Akiko Yosano's 136th Birthday (7th) (japan) unnamed (25).jpg|250th Anniversary of the Hermitage Museum (7th) (Russia) unnamed (26).jpg|Mothers Day 2014 (8th) (Panama) unnamed (27).jpg|Kenya Independence Day 2014 (12th) (Kenya) unnamed (28).jpg|100th anniversary of Platero y yo (12th) (Spain) unnamedbnvbnvnbbvnn.jpg|Japan Elections 2014 (14th) (japan) unnamed (1) bnbnbvnnbv.jpg|Raj Kapoor's 90th Birthday (14th) (India) unnamed (2)bnnbvbvn.jpg|40th anniversary of the Cycleway program (15) (Columbia) unnamed (3)nnbvbvbn.jpg|Wassily Kandinsky's 148th Birthday (16th) (global) unnamed (4)vbbnvbvnnbv.jpg|Tadas Ivanauskas' 132nd Birthday (16th) (Lithuania) unnamednbvbnnbvnvb.gif|Henrietta Edwards' 165th Birthday (18th) (Canada) unnamed (1)nvbbvnnvb.gif|Winter Solstice 2014 (Northern Hemisphere) unnamed (2)nbvnvbnbn.gif|Summer Solstice 2014 (Southern Hemisphere) Other Doodle4Google2014PreVotingDoodle.png|Doodle 4 Google 2014 Doodle (February - May) Category:Google Category:Websites Category:Search Engines Category:Special logos Category:International Category:2014